Digimon meet Pokemon again!
by Saber the Conquerer
Summary: Its a prevuew! please revuew. This is a joint fic between Bob..... and Saberflame


Digimon Meet Pokemon (again) 

Back by popular demand I am writing another crossover. It took me a while to figure out how they could get transported there again (Izzy knows better than to use his laptop to make a portal). I will be using the first season pokemon characters (I only watched about half the first season and after that just a couple random episodes) and the digimon characters are in the first season digiworld. However it isn't just me writing this! I have fulfilled my promise to write a joint fic and am co-writing with Saberflame hence the screen name. However I (Saberflame) don't know more much more about Pokemon so most of that stuff will be coming from Bob. These fics may take a while since they require several messages back and forth between us. We hope that you enjoy it! 

Disclaimer: I do not own the digimon characters or the pokemon characters or Swiss cheese. 

The Digidestined approach a forest after spending days trekking through the desert. Izzy types some information into his laptop and then looks up. "Hey guys I think I just noticed something." 

"And that is?" Matt asked cocking an eyebrow. 

"It has to do with our progress over the past two weeks." Izzy explained. "I've configured my GPS (yes he has one they mentioned it in episode two) to work on locations in the digiworld. According to my calculations we were her exactly 15 days ago." Izzy turns the laptop and shows them all the crosshairs on the map provided by Genni. "I've entered our speed and angular movement calculations to determine our positions over the days between then and now." Izzy points out as fourteen more crosshairs appear on the map. "If I have out position correctly calculated it would appear that-" 

"-WE JUST WALKED IN A BIG CIRCLE!" Joe exclaimed 

"I was getting to that" Izzy said rather annoyed. "Actually it isn't a complete circle we are approximately 57 meters from where we were. 

"57 meters is an approximate?!" Palmon asked confused. 

"Well my GPS isn't completely accurate, and being in another dimension isn't helping so it may be off center by several feet." Izzy said completely oblivious. 

"Maybe you should try increasing the relay rate on the transponder to accommodate for the dimensional static." Mimi said as she reached forward and changed some options on Izzy's computer. The numbers changed to display a more accurate measurement. 

Everyone stared at Mimi for several seconds before she broke the silence "I just love doing that!" Mimi giggled 

Tai shook his head and blinked a couple times "So what do we do now?" he asked 

"Well maybe since we've been here before we can revisit some places we've been before." Sora said trying to find some good in the situation. 

By following Izzy's map the group came to a freshwater lake they had seen earlier. "So what did we do last time we were here anyway?" Biomon asked as they all sat down to think about what to do next. 

"Don't look at me I wasn't even here." Kari shrugged. 

"Well lets see." Matt said to no one in particular. "We fought a Norbaamon, we met that Goli guy, we almost got killed in a storm-" 

"-We got sent to another dimension." TK interrupted 

"O yeah I forgot all about that crazy place." Matt said "What reminded you?" 

"That." TK said simply, he pointing through a stand of trees. Patomon flew over and looked what he was pointing at. It was a semicircular image of a forest that looked very different from the one they were in. 

"Hrrrmmm." Izzy said as he looked at it. "It would appear that I didn't close the portal as well as I thought I had." 

"What do you think happened?" Tentomon asked his partner. 

"Well it's likely that a pinhole was left in the barrier when I closed it last time and over time various chaotic elements caused it to expand. We had better do something about it before any digimon or pokemon wander through it." Izzy entered some commands in his laptop and looked up again. "It seems that in order to stabilize it we will need to fix the fluctuation on that end and then return her to fix the rest of it." 

"What's wrong with leaving it here?" Mimi asked. "Its not like its really a problem and I am *not* looking forward to going back there." 

"That is not recommendable since this will continue to enlarge and further destabilize the fabric of both of the worlds." Izzy stated. 

"Well we might as well go for it. Follow me guys." Tai said as he stepped through the portal. Agumon rushed after him barley noticing that the image on the portal shifted. Once they had gone through the rest noticed that the portal no longer showed the image of a forest but now it was some hilly terrain. 

Izzy typed on his laptop for a second and said "I thought so. Its still unstable. It will shift when each of us goes through. We need to arrange to meet somewhere. The last time we went we ended up in fuchesta city so lets try to go there again. Whoever meets up with Tai or Agumon needs to pass that on to them." 

With that said each of the digidestind and mons go through the portal and soon the only sound is the gentle buzzing of the rift in reality. 


End file.
